the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Making Him Burn His Weave
China India }} is the fifth episode of The Amazing Race: Wonderful World. Flight Task The Flight Task was Globetrotter XL. Leg Clue 1 - Wall of China. China -> (Red Fort. Delhi, India.) For this Leg of the race, go to one of the most famous palaces in the world, built as early as 1204. This fort is located in the capital city of this country, and it’s red color and amazing architecture makes it one of the city’s most popular tourist destinations. It is the location of your next clue, as well as your ninth Wonder. Caution! Scenic View ahead! Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 2 - Fort. Delhi, India. -> (Lotus Temple. Delhi, India.) Now go to a spectacular building in Delhi, a temple with a flowerlike shape. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 3 - Temple. Delhi, India. DETOUR Bubbly Time or Dressing Fine. Your choice. In Bubbly Time, you must play the game Bubble Bees and get a score of at least 1500. Once you have a screenshot proving that, you will get your next clue. In Dressing Fine, you will have to find out which five kinds of traditional Indian clothing are described here. Once you have the correct answer, you will get your next clue. (1) A long coat, especially popular during the Mughal period. (2) A thin and coarse cotton towel. (3) Unstitched cloth, draped over the body. (4) A long, pleated and embroidered skirt. (5) A turban, worn by followers of Sikhism. Clue 4 - Temple. Delhi, India. -> (Double Park. Rohtak, India.) Go to the nearby city of Rohtak and search for the park shown in the provided picture. This is where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Clue 5 - Park. Rohtak, India. ROADBLOCK Who knows more about India? In this Roadblock, one of you will have to follow this link and answer a series of questions. Once you have answered all questions correctly, you will get a word, which you will have to give to the hosts in order to get your next clue. Note: Editing the pages will count as cheating. Clue 6 - Park. Rohtak, India. -> (Taj Mahal. Agra, India.) This is a Scenic View. Here, one team will have the opportunity to slow down one other team, by forcing them to take a different route to the Pit Stop. You can only utilize either the Scenic View or U-Turn once during the race, so you will have to decide when it is most advantages to do so. If you have been targeted with the Scenic View, you will immediately be given your next clue and will have to go a different, and longer, route to the Pit Stop. Note: Reid & Mikey already utilized a Scenic View or U-Turn, and cannot use this one. Get to your next Pit Stop. This incredibly famous mausoleum, known as the “crown of palaces”, is located in Agra, and built more than three hundred years ago. It is considered to be one of the most impressive Muslim structures in the world, and is your tenth Wonder, and the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Scenic View route SW Clue 1 - Park. Rohtak, India. -> (Ram Bagh. Agra, India.) Go to Agra and find the oldest Mughal Garden in India, where you will find your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. SW Clue 2 - Bagh. Agra, India. -> (Gyarah Sidi. Agra, India.) In Agra, find the remains of an observatory. Those eleven steps are where your next clue awaits. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. SW Clue 3 - Sidi. Agra, India. -> (Paliwal Park. Agra, India.) Now find a park, formerly known as Hewitt Park. This park is the location of your next clue. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. SW Clue 4 - Park. Agra, India. -> (Taj Mahal. Agra, India.) Get to your next Pit Stop. This incredibly famous mausoleum, known as the “crown of palaces”, is located in Agra, and built more than three hundred years ago. It is considered to be one of the most impressive Muslim structures in the world, and is your tenth Wonder, and the Pit Stop for this Leg of the race. The last team to check in here, may be eliminated. Send a guess to a host. We need location, city, and country. Trivia *This episode was named by Nuno & Emma. Gallery 11251767_10205549568283958_5190374943799877477_n.jpg|'Pit Stop.' Taj Mahal. Agra, India. Category:The Amazing Race 7 Category:The Amazing Race 7 Episodes Category:Episodes (TAR)